Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Mobile devices used in such wireless communication systems frequently include one or more means of determining their position. These can include but are not limited to the use of global positioning satellites (GPS) and trilateration techniques such as advanced forward link trilateration (AFLT). Each of these positioning techniques generally brings different advantages and disadvantages, providing different trade-offs of accuracy, battery consumption, availability in different areas, etc. The desire for always-available and highly accurate positioning information in concert with the least amount of battery consumption is always desired, and the development of positioning technologies has continued. Embodiments of the present invention are provisioned to address these issues as well as others.